Machine tool assemblies, used for machining materials such as steel, have been extensively developed over the last century, with each incremental development further improving the efficiency thereof in a highly competitive worldwide marketplace.
Machine tool assemblies often comprise detachable, replaceable components to improve cost efficiency and/or usability. For example, rather than produce a large monolithic tool made of cemented carbide, a tool of a cheaper material with only a small connectable element (e.g., a cutting insert) of cemented carbide can be made, the smaller element being replaceable when worn, thereby increasing overall cost efficiency of the tool materials. Nonetheless, production, assembly and disassembly of connectable components are not without associated difficulties and costs.
A known problem, in particular for small machine tools, is that small dynamic fastening elements (hereinafter “fasteners”, e.g. screws) can accidentally fall to the ground during attachment or detachment of components.
One possible solution can be to use a retention element such as a circlip.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,622, assigned to the present Applicant, discloses a machine tool assembly having a replaceable tool head and also, inter alia, mentions a disadvantage of falling parts.